


The Adorable Slimy Stranger

by TrashySwitch



Category: SCP Foundation, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Family Fluff, Lee!Patton, M/M, Multi, Roman is just kinda there, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lee!janus, lee!logan, lee!virgil, ler!999, switch!remus, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: The sides were having a normal Halloween afternoon. But things become very strange when a slimy substance shows up in the room and confuses everyone with their nostalgic smell, their adorable nature, and their giddy playfulness. Who knew such an adorable little slime could be this cute?!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, SCP-999 (SCP Foundation) & Sanders Sides
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kanene_yaaay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanene_yaaay/gifts).



> This is it. This is really the end of Tickletober. I had lots of fun though! Went in with lots of new ideas, and came out with lots of new fics! And as much as I feel accomplished by this month...I also miss writing FNAF. So, I may switch back ot writing some FNAF for a bit! Maybe even some FNAF & Sanders Sides fics! Who knows? 
> 
> This is Tickletober 31: Go Nuts

Every side was hanging out in the living room. Logan and Roman were reading while Remus, Virgil, Patton and Janus were watching a Halloween movie. They were nearing the end of the movie when Logan had finally started to close the book. “Man...I forgot just how morbid that climax is.” Logan admitted. 

“What were you reading?” Patton asked. 

“Coraline, by Neil Gaiman.” Logan replied. 

“That’s a good book! But wanna know an even MORE morbid book?” Remus offered. 

Logan placed the book onto the side table. “Enlighten me, Remus.” Logan replied. 

“The Shining! Or, or Misery.” Remus told him. 

Logan nodded. “I will admit, those are morbid choices. I’ve read The Shining, but I haven’t read Misery.” Logan replied. 

Remus smiled and summoned a copy of the Stephen King novel. He lightly threw it, and let the soft-covered book land right into Logan’s lap. “Start it whenever you’re prepared…” Remus offered with a wink. 

Logan smiled and held it up. “Thank you.” He said to him, before placing it on top of the Coraline novel. 

As the credits started to roll, Patton began smelling something...familiar. “Guys, do you smell that?” Patton asked. 

Logan sniffed the air and slightly smiled. “Yeah...Smells like you have freshly baked cookies cooking in the oven.” Logan told him. 

“Yeah, I smell that too.” Roman told him. 

“Me too.” Virgil added. 

Patton shook his head. “No, it’s not cookies.” Patton admitted. “It smells like...McDonald’s fries!” Patton reacted. 

Logan lifted an eyebrow. “That’s not what I smell…” Logan told him. 

Remus smiled and giggled a little. “I smell play-doh.” Remus mentioned. 

“Yeah...now that you mention it, I do too.” Janus added. 

Logan tilted his head in confusion. “Play-doh, and cookies are opposite sides of the spectrum.” Logan told them. “How can one side be smelling something drastically different from another side?” Logan asked. 

“I don’t know.” Janus replied. 

“Spill.” Logan ordered. 

“I’m...telling the truth. I seriously have no clue.” Janus admitted. 

Suddenly, everyone froze as a gurgling sound filled the room for a few moments:

~Gurgle gurgle~

Logan looked around. “Is that the TV?” Logan asked, before pausing the movie credits. Logan listened for the sound as the TV was paused...

~Gurgle gurgle~

Logan blinked in surprise and looked at the others. Quickly, everyone hopped off their seats and began looking around the room for the mysterious gurgling sound. But besides the strokes of wet slimy stuff on the carpet, there was nothing. 

“What do you think this is?” Patton asked. 

Remus hummed to himself and rubbed his chin as he inspected the strokes of slimy stuff on the ground. It was a somewhat thick stroke, meaning a bit of the slime could be removed from the carpet with a finger. Remus wiped his finger across the stroke, and smelled it. 

...Play-doh? 

“Hey guys? Did any of you use play-doh in a DIY slime?” Remus asked. 

“No. Why?” Roman asked. 

“It smells like play-doh.” Remus told him, before moving his slimed finger to Roman’s nose. 

Roman gave the finger a quick sniff and smiled widely. “Hey! The slime smells like cookies!” Roman reacted. 

Logan turned around. “What?” he asked, walking up to Remus and smelling the slime. Amazingly, the slime DID smell like cookies! “...Huh!” Logan reacted. “Well, I guess we know what was fragrancing the room.” Logan declared. 

Remus looked at the slime on his hand. He looked at Logan, and looked back at the slime. Logan immediately knew he was up to something. “Remus...Don’t EAT-” 

Remus shoved the finger in his mouth and sucked on it with a mischievous smirk on his face. 

“...The slime.” Logan finally finished his sentence. 

Remus sucked and sucked on his finger like a pacifier, and started to widen his eyes and smile happily. Whatever was on his finger, must’ve tasted amazing! “Mmmm!” Remus hummed, impressed by the taste. “Orange-flavored jello!” Remus declared. 

Logan blinked in surprise. “...Orange...jello?” Logan clarified. 

“Yeah! It tasted like a slimy orange-flavored jehehello-” Remus told him, accidentally letting a bubbly giggle slip. 

Roman widened his eyes. “Was...was that a giggle?” Roman asked. 

Remus nodded his head. “Yeheheheah. Ihihihi cahahahan’t stohohop!” Remus reacted as he clutched his stomach and started to giggle more! “Hehehehehe! Whahahat’s tihihicklihihing mehehehe?” Remus asked. 

“...I…” Logan muttered. “It couldn’t have been the slime you ate...could it?” Logan asked. 

Remus couldn’t reply worth his life, and only continued to giggle and crumble to the ground. 

Suddenly, Patton jumped up and pointed to the middle of the room. “LOOK!” Patton shouted. 

Logan and the other sides turned around to see the thing that Patton had pointed out…

~Curious gurgle noises~ 

Logan’s eyes widened as he awkwardly adjusted his glasses. It was an orange slime of some sort! 

Patton gasped. “It’s SO CUTE!” Patton shouted, sprinting up to it. Patton knelt down to the slime’s height and patted its orange slime head. Immediately, the slime jumped into Patton’s lap and made more gurgle noises! 

~Happy gurgles!~

Patton squealed and pet the slime. “LOOK AT YOU! I’m gonna call you...Pumpkin! You are now Pumpkin.” Patton declared. The slime’s mouth opened widely to reveal a big smile, before it nuzzled into Patton’s chest. “Awwww!!” Patton reacted. He even smelled amazing! “He smells like McDonald’s fries!” Patton declared. 

Logan smiled. “I guess this must be the source of the mixed up fragrances.” Logan reacted. “But where did it come from?” Logan asked. “And...Why do I feel so joyful by its arrival?” Logan asked, feeling a wave of happiness within himself. 

“Cause it’s adorable! That’s why!” Patton told him. “Hi Pumpkin! I’m Patton!” Patton greeted. 

“Can I see it?” Virgil asked. 

Patton nodded and happily let the slime slide off his lap. “Go get Virgil!” Patton encouraged. 

Virgil watched as the slime grew bigger and bigger in size so it was half of Virgil’s size, instead of less than a foot long. Then, the slime summoned big noodle arms and wrapped Virgil in the arms, pulling him into the slime’s body! “oOHGOD- ...Ooookay.” Virgil muttered, not sure what to do with this. 

By this time, Remus’s laughing fit seemed to calm down. Remus laid on the ground quite limp, but still slightly giggly from the weird tickling sensation. “You okay, Remus?” Janus asked. 

Remus nodded. “Ihihit felt like a bouncy slime ball jumping around in my stomach and tickling me!” Remus told him. 

“Really?” Janus reacted, amused by the fascinating reaction. 

Meanwhile, Virgil was very confused, but super happy. The man couldn’t stop smiling for the life of him. The slime was actually making him feel unbelievably happy! But, this was more than just the usual reaction to something cute. This was STRONG! This was like adopting a toddler and wanting to coo and give them affection for a long time. Heck, Virgil could say more than THAT! 

“Wow! This is awesome!” Virgil told them. To add to the intense feeling of love, the slime started wiggling its noodle arms under his sweater and started fluttering them on his belly! “What are- eeEEEK! HEhehehehey! Thahahat tihihicklehes!” Virgil giggled. 

~Mischievous gurgles~

“Oooooh...Haha! That’s not good.” Patton reacted with a giggle. 

“Wahahait, WAHAHAIT!” Virgil reacted before being bombarded with laughter and squeals! The slime was tickling and squishing his belly and sides, leaving no spot unsquished. The slime was gurgling while it tickled him, and sneaking more and more noodly arms under his sweater to attack other spots. There was just no end to its tickling abilities! “HEHEHEHELP MEEEHEHEHEHE!” Virgil begged. 

“I’ll help you, Virgil!” Patton declared, jumping up to the slime to pick it up. But the slime slid right out of his grip and summoned more noodle arms to combat the light blue man as well. “...Oops…” Patton thought aloud. “Wait! STAHAHAP! NOHOHOT THE HIHIHIPS!” Patton shouted, scooting backwards and crumbling into a mess of laughter and giggles. Now 2 people were being tickled at the same time! 

“Wait! I wanna join!” Remus yelled happily. Remus ran up to the slime and lifted up his shirt to reveal his belly, sides and ribs. The slime turned around, took one look at Remus and smiled super widely! The slime retreated it’s orange noodle arms and practically tackled itself into Remus! Remus opened his eyes, and looked up to see tons of slimy orange in his peripheral vision. “Hi there!” Remus greeted. 

~Happy gurgles~

Remus giggled and smiled as he felt the slime nuzzle its upper head against his cheek and side of his neck. “Ahahahahawwww!” Remus reacted. “You really ARE cute!” Remus told it. The slime made excited little gurgles and started tickling Remus’s belly and belly button with its slimy body. “HehehehAHAHAAA!” Remus bursted out, bucking his waist. The slime quickly started tickling Remus’s other spots as well, and started fluttering and jiggling it’s noodly slime arms up the sides of his ribs. Remus wiggled and rocked left and right as his bubbly, and slightly manic laughter filled the room. 

Logan smiled and couldn’t resist the urge to record the moment. He pulled out a video camera and willingly clicked play. 

Everyone else watched and cooed at the cute scene. 

“This is so cute! The slime can even make Remus all giggly!” Patton reacted. 

“Gotta admit, this is a rare thing to watch.” Virgil added. 

“This is not entertaining, whatsoever.” Janus added, summoning a bowl of popcorn to show his true amusement. 

“Should we save him?” Roman asked. 

“I’m not gonna.” Logan replied. 

“Me neither. I’ve been tickled enough already.” Virgil replied. 

“I really want to, but I think Remus deserves to laugh a while.” Patton mentioned. 

Janus nodded in agreement as he ate his popcorn. 

“COHOHOHOME OHOHOHON!! IHIHIHI’M TOHOHOHOO TIHIHIHICKLIHIHIHISH!” Remus’s begged. 

~Happy cheerful gurgles~ 

Even Logan giggled a little. “I think it likes you.” Logan told him. 

“Awww...I wanted it to like me…” Patton whined. 

Logan fluffed his hair. “I’m sure it likes you too.” Logan told him. 

Soon enough, the slime let out one last gurgle and slid off of Remus. Remus curled into a ball almost immediately and continued to giggle. 

Soon, the slime looked around and ran up to Janus next! And while Janus was being inspected and cuddled by the slimy being, Logan started trying to look up what the thing might’ve been, through google. 

“Well…The only thing that’s popping up, is the SCP Foundation-” 

“SCP FOUNDATION?!” Remus shouted, practically tackling Logan down for his phone. “GIMME!” Remus begged. 

“Remus! Get off me!” Logan ordered. 

“But I want the phooooone!” Remus whined. 

“Well, I’m using it!” Logan told him. 

Remus stared him down for a moment before looking at the blob. “Hey tickle blob! Get Logan!” Remus encouraged. 

“Wait, WHAT?!” Logan shouted, scooting back a bit. The slime got off of Janus, looked at Logan and smiled widely! “Wait! Get him! Not me!” Logan ordered, pointing to Remus. 

“What?! I was already got! Get Logan! He’s veeeerrry ticklish!” Remus told the slime before tickling his ribs. 

“nNOOHOHOHO!” Logan shouted, slapping his hand away with his phone. But Logan was quickly grabbed and cuddled by the big orange blob. “aaAAH! Eugh...Slihime-hehehehehe! HahahahAHAHAHA! WAHAHAHAIT! NOHOHO TIHIHICKLIHIHING! HAHAHAHAHA!” Logan shouted, dropping his phone before immediately kicking his legs and shaking his head. 

It felt like his head was filled with pure happiness, similarly to an adrenaline rush! But HOW?! 

Remus took the phone and started reading the information that was on the page. “WHOA! Not only is the SCP Foundation actually real, but this IS an SCP! SCP-999! Also known as: The-” Remus paused for a moment to giggle at the nickname. “The tickle monster! I should’ve known! There’s tickling all over this blob!” Remus reacted. 

“So...it’s literally a tickle monster?” Patton asked, feeling kinda excited about it. 

“And...why is it out of the foundation?” Virgil asked. 

Remus began reading about the blob. “SCP-999 appears to be a large, amorphous, gelatinous mass of translucent orange slime, weighing about 54 kg (120 lbs) with a consistency similar to that of peanut butter. His temperament is best described as playful and dog-like: when approached, SCP-999 will often react with overwhelming elation, slithering over to the nearest person and leaping upon them, “hugging” them with a pair of pseudopods…” Remus paused. 

“Pseudopods...meaning the orange slime arms that the slime has been making?” Virgil asked. 

“His name is Pumpkin!” Patton told him. 

“Actually, Patton...his name is 999.” Remus told him. Patton frowned, before crossing his arms and pouting. “The surface of SCP-999 emits a pleasing odor that differs with whomever it is interacting with. Recorded scents include chocolate, fresh laundry, bacon, roses, and Play-Doh™.” Remus further read. 

“Hey! I smelled play-doh!” Janus added. 

“Yeah, I did too.” Remus told him. “Simply touching SCP-999’s surface causes an immediate mild euphoria, which intensifies the longer one is exposed to SCP-999, and lasts long after separation from the creature.” Remus read further. 

“So...The reason we feel so happy about the slime being here...is because the slime is making us happy.” Virgil reacted. “That would explain how abnormally comfortable I felt while surrounded by the slime. My brain was overwhelmed with happy hormones for it to become even slightly nervous about such a mysterious creature.” Virgil explained. 

“GUHUHUHUYS! HEHEHEHELP MEHEHEHEHE!” Logan shouted. But 999 immediately noticed the change of emotion, and slithered off of him. 

~Worried coos~

999 started cuddling into Logan in an attempt to make him feel better after its tickle attack. Logan couldn’t help the calming feeling that filled him, and quickly forgave the creature. 

“I think we should keep it!” Patton declared. 

Everyone else looked amongst each other, in worry and slight guilt. “Uuuh...Patton…” Virgil started. 

“If the SCP was truly roaming around and ended up in our house by mistake...then we should return the SCP to its rightful owner.” Remus told him. 

Patton whimpered and looked down in hurt. Logan, knowing 999 would make him feel better, encouraged 999 to give him some love. 999 nodded its head before slithering up to Patton and giving him cuddles and hugs. Patton took the cuddles with a smile, and started to feel better despite the understanding that they couldn’t keep him. 

“But...now that I look at this...There are no news reports of 999 escaping, or even a number to call if an SCP does go missing.” Remus told them. 

“They wouldn’t put up information that 999 escaped, though...they would keep that secret and call government after government to locate the creature.” Virgil added. 

“But...they wouldn’t even put a ‘SCP-999 is [Redacted] in the document?” Roman asked. 

“I...I doubt it.” Remus replied. Suddenly, Remus put the phone down and started inspecting the SCP. He checked under the slime and on its back for any potential evidence of a collar. But...there was nothing. Well...Apart from the slight signs of red flowing through the slime. 

Wait...Red? 

Remus turned around to face Roman. “What were you reading before we found SCP-999?” Remus asked. Roman summoned his collection of books. “I was reading the Mr. Men books.” Roman admitted. Remus started looking through them and came across the first book ever written by Mr. Men: Mr. Tickle. Remus giggled as he looked at the book. “SCP-999 is a lot like Mr. Tickle. I will give you that.” Remus admitted. 

“So...What are you saying?” Virgil asked. 

“I’m saying, Roman went down SCP memory lane and accidentally created SCP-999.” Remus told him. 

Roman widened his eyes and looked at the SCP. 999 looked back at him and had its orange tongue stuck out like a puppy. Roman started to smile a little bit as he scratched the back of his head. “I suppose I may have used my creative skills to unintentionally create SCP-999.” Roman admitted. 

“Wait...So, 999 ISN’T missing?” Virgil asked. 

“That’s right. I technically made my own SCP-999.” Roman told him. 

“So we can keep him?!” Patton asked excitedly. 

Roman giggled and nodded. “Yes, you can keep him.” Roman replied. 

“YAAAAAYYY!” Patton cheered. SCP-999 started jumping up and down and bouncing happily along the floor, while Patton jumped around as well and clapped his hands. 

While Patton and 999 were celebrating, Logan walked up to Roman. “Not bad, Roman.” Logan complimented. 

“Why thank yo-...wait, what?” Roman reacted in surprise. 

“You made the SCP very accurately. Good job.” Logan repeated. 

“Oh...Why, thank you!” Roman replied proudly. 

It didn’t take long for the SCP to become one with the family. Patton got the chance to nickname them pumpkin like he wanted, and Roman got to walk around with a cute creation living in the house! Talk about a treat-filled Halloween!


	2. Holidays With The Sides (& Pumpkin!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sides are nearing Christmas, and are getting ready to celebrate and share the joy with their new companion, Pumpkin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic was suggested by an anonymous user! Thank you for the prompt for a sequel! 
> 
> And this fanfic is also dedicated to Pumpkinpaw! Love you sweety!

Pumpkin had become a regular household companion within the next few weeks. When deciding what pronouns to use, the sides had put down papers that said ‘Boy’, ‘Girl’, and ‘both’, to mean they/them. 

“Do you wanna be a girl? As in, a good girl?” Patton asked, pointing to the pink card. 

“Or perhaps a boy? A good boy?” Logan offered, pointing to the blue card. 

“Or maybe you wanna be both! Maybe ‘buddy’, or ‘good pumpa’?” Roman asked, holding up the purple card. 

Patton gasped. “That’s such a cute nickname! Pumpa! I love it!” Patton cheered, hugging Roman. 

Pumpkin looked at the three cards curiously for a few seconds. Right as someone was gonna speak up, Pumpkin picked up the pink card, pointed to it and tried to gurgle the word ‘girl’ as best as it could!

Patton and Roman both squealed excitedly, while Logan smiled proudly. “Girl it is. Pumpkin shall now be referred to as a female, until she shows us otherwise.” Logan declared. 

“I’m still gonna call her lil’ pumpa tho! It’s perfect!” Patton added, giving Pumpkin a big hug. 

“And she has at least 1 new nickname.” Logan muttered proudly with a chuckle. 

To make things greater, it was nearing Christmas and EVERYONE was getting into the christmas mood! 

Patton has been watching all the Hallmark movies and decorating the house with all the tinsel and lights he could summon. He also took time to hang up the advent calendars and had an elf hat on his head every second of the day! 

Logan has been drinking out of christmas mugs, determining the holiday board games they could play together, and has been listening to different christmas music covers to determine the most beautiful and/or most classic versions. Using that knowledge, Logan successfully came up with the most christmassy playlist he could make, which also included songs from classic christmas films! And let’s not forget Bing Crosby and Pentatonix! 

Roman has been singing christmas carols himself and wrapping up endless amounts of presents to fill the bottom of the christmas tree. He’s also spent lots of time making ornaments to add to the tree and was even sewing up adorable christmas outfits for Patton and himself! Remus even got an early Christmas outfit, which included a ‘King of Naughty’ original Grinch shirt. 

Meanwhile, Virgil has been enjoying the heck outta the christmas sweaters that came out each year. This year? Thomas’s brand new Virgil-themed sweater merchandise Thomas came out with! Well...minus the scarf. Virgil found the scarf to be too much with the sweater. So, he gave it to Patton. Virgil has also been enjoying the holiday slippers! This year, Virgil was sporting a pair of hilarious shark slippers! Sometimes, Virgil would joke that ‘The sharks are hungry for feet!’ 

Janus has been enjoying watching the christmas baking shows and has been playing lots of christmas flash games that are always around. Super Santa Kicker, Christmas Race, Christmas Shopper Simulator (10/10, Best game of 2014!), Tattletail, Santa’s Rampage, even that crappy christmas wii game called ‘We Wish You a Merry Christmas’! All of those games were common-place. 

Last but not least, Remus has been doing the elf on the shelf this year (with a small list of rules, of course.) and has been surprising people with singing and dancing christmas decorations everywhere! There was the animated singing rudolph, the twerking Santa Claus toy (Yup...Of course…), the singing and jingling christmas hat, that cringey but funny dancing/singing poop toy, an animated dancing tree, the animated singing santa in the bathtub, and everyone’s personal favorite: The Snoopy dancing plush toy that wobbles back and forth! 

But everyone found that Pumpkin was ALSO in the christmas mood! The sides enjoyed seeing her reactions to the dancing toys the best, and even danced along with the toys sometimes! She waddled along with snoopy, danced left and right with the dancing tree, and sang to the Rudolph song while Rudolph sang the classic song!

Meanwhile, Patton had sewed up a christmas hat for Pumpkin. The hat had a more burgundy red color, a traditional white bottom and a white pom pom on the top. When Patton first gave it to the orange blob, Pumpkin placed it on her own head and let the pompom flop onto her face. Upon seeing the pompom, it looked as if her eyes could’ve dilated and she started playing with the pompom like a kitty. That was the best reaction they could’ve gotten from her! 

One of the days, Pumpkin was sitting in the living room with the sides, watching The Polar Express on TV. This was a holiday classic that the sides loved to watch together. So joining Pumpkin in on the fun was a must! The train had just been saved from falling into the ice, and the train climbed up the spiral to the high road to the north pole. Pumpkin had slid herself over to Roman and Patton, and snuggled under the extra blanket that was beside the boys. Pumpkin was also wearing her santa hat! 

Watching the pretty lights in the sky over the sea, Pumpkin watched curiously as the big conductor man talked to them about them and then uttered the following words: “There...is the north POLE!” 

Pumpkin ran as quickly as her body could to the TV and reached up to the north pole on the TV. She backed up a little and held her hands on her chin as the train approached the Santa Village and The Polar Express song started playing! The song was so quick and fun, and it didn’t take long for Pumpkin to start bouncing up and down to the song while she watched the camera move under the twisting train road arches. 

“Oooooo!” Pumpkin reacted to seeing the Santa city for the first time. 

Patton’s heart was all warm and gushing at Pumpkin’s reactions. Roman was visibly excited about the village as well! 

The christmas spirit went uphill from there. Pumpkin learned about the big old man in red known as Santa and his big bag of toys, his deers with horns, and about the big man’s magical powers! He especially loved the amount of joy that filled the sides when they talked about the man wearing red. Whoever this red-coated man was, made the sides so happy! Almost as happy as she makes them! And not only that, but the man in the red suit had a hat just like she did! She was bouncing around and clapping about that! 

But excitement soon turned into disappointment when she found out she had to wait for the man in the red suit to come. She didn’t want to wait for the happy old man to come! She wanted to see him now! NOW! She whimpered and paced around the house as she struggled to wait for the old man to come. So while they waited, Logan grabbed a paper and some crayons and let Pumpkin draw a picture for Santa. While that happened, Logan wrote a short christmas letter out for her which read: 

[Dear Santa Claus; 

Hi Santa! My name is Pumpkin! I just found out about you and the elves in the north pole, and really wanted to see you! I’m sad that I have to wait for you to come, but I’ll try to find fun things to do while I wait for you.  
For Christmas, I would like lots of candy! Candy is so yummy! And skittles are my favorite! I also love Patton’s crunchy gingerbread cookies! That day, I discovered icing! And it made me bounce off the walls! I would also like for everyone to be extra happy this Christmas. I’m making people happy everyday, but now I can let you make everyone happy too. 

Love;  
Pumpkin! ]

Logan put the letter down, and looked at the picture Pumpkin drew. It was a picture of herself tickling Santa Claus’s belly. Logan couldn’t help but giggle at how Santa’s belly in the picture made him look like he was pregnant. He also giggled at the big smile that was all spread out on Santa’s face. Logan praised her on a drawing well done, and decided to add something to the letter: 

[P.S: Your belly looks very big and ticklish!] 

Logan grabbed the drawing Pumpkin made, photocopied it, and put the copied version of the drawing in the envelope along with the letter. With everything ready, Logan sealed it shut. “There. Off to the North Pole!” Logan declared to Pumpkin! 

Logan mailed it off in the post office a day later. 

With Christmas on its way and Pumpkin stuck in a bit of an antsy wait for the magic, Pumpkin started to tickle people a little more often than usual. Any other time of the year, Pumpkin would tickle at least 1 person a day. But with Christmas around the corner and Pumpkin growing hyper, Pumpkin had started tickling all the sides at least once a day! So her tickle attacks jumped from 1 or 2, to 6 every single day!

“NAHAHAHAHAHA! PUHUHUMPKIHIHIHIHIN! NAHAHAHAT MYHYHY AHAHARMPIHIHITS! TOHOHOHOO TIHIHIHICKLIHIHIHISH!” Roman laughed hysterically! 

Pumpkin tilted her head curiously, and chose to remove her pods from the armpits like he begged. Roman quickly tried to gain back his breath, but Pumpkin still wanted to hear laughter! So, she made her pod super thin like a pencil and dipped it into his belly button. 

“aAAAAEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHE! *snort* HAHAHAHAHAHA! *snort* NOHOHOHO FAHAHAHAHAHAIR!” Roman yelled through his laughter. 

Pumpkin playfully stuck her tongue out at him and started to playfully nibble and ripple her blob-like body all over his belly. 

Roman’s snorts grew more frequent and his laughter turned cackle-like. It was so ticklish! He was struggling to properly breath! But it was so fun! Roman had been tickled many, many, MANY times by Patton in the past. But THIS! 

Holy cow! 

Patton’s tickling was NOTHING compared to this! 

Pumpkin decided to give him another ticklish, jiggly raspberry to get him squealing. And squealing, she was rewarded! Roman squealed so loud and so high-pitched, that Pumpkin stopped immediately just to process the strange sound! 

Roman was a laughing, snorting mess after the squeal. And Pumpkin was loving every millisecond of it. As much as she was enjoying it however, Pumpkin knew when to give the man a long, giggly break. This would involve cuddling her ticklish victim and gently tickling a much less ticklish spot on their body to keep them giggling, but also let them breathe. For Roman, this was his neck. 

“Ohohohohohokahahahahahay. Thahahahank yohohohou Puhuhumpkihin!” Roman told her. 

Pumpkin smiled and gave his neck a tickly kiss on the neck. Roman giggled more from that, and calmed down the moment her ‘lips’ moved away from his neck. Pumpkin kept up her giggly tickling for a little bit longer before she went for Janus next. 

Now, Pumpkin didn’t quite know Janus nearly as much as she knew the rest of the sides. She had even grown to know Remus quicker, than compared to Janus! The half man half snake in yellow, was more mysterious and...preferred his lonely time. So, she gave him his lonely time for the most part. She did come around to see if he was up for a tickle or two, but often walked away empty-handed, yet gaining some progress. 

Finally, after weeks and weeks of trying, Pumpkin finally gained the courage to tickle Janus for the first time. She walked up to Janus’s side very quietly...geeently snuck her pod hand under the snake man’s shirt...and gave it a quick tickle. 

“eeEEP! WHAT-” Janus turned around and immediately calmed down. Pumpkin made a surprised yip sound, and backed up a little to give him space. “Hi Pumpkin. Sorry about that. I...totally heard you come in.” Janus told her. 

...Oh yeah...and then there was the strange way he talked to her and the other sides. He said things backwards. Like just now: if he actually heard her come in, then why was he so surprised and jumpy? 

Things like that didn’t make sense to her. But what did make sense, was his calming face. “You tried to tickle me today. You...finally tried and tickled me. And it worked.” Janus told her. 

Pumpkin didn’t really know what to do. She was confused. Was anything he was saying, supposed to be backwards? Or normal? Pumpkin couldn’t tell. But all that thinking went right out the window when Janus held his arms out for her. He wanted a hug from her! There was no saying no to THAT! Pumpkin quickly slid up to him and hugged him tightly. 

“Wow! You have a very snug and firm hug for a jello being.” Janus admitted. 

Jello? Like that blue jiggly stuff that Logan made once? 

Pumpkin let him enjoy the hug for a bit. She wanted him to feel safe in her grasp. And perhaps, she may not get any tickles in today. But the only thing that mattered now, is that Janus could be hugged now. 

“...Aren’t you gonna tickle me more?” Janus asked. 

Pumpkin widened her black eyes. Wait, REALLY?! HE WAS GONNA LET HER TICKLE HIM?! This was what she was waiting for! 16 days of working up to this! And now, she can tickle him!

Pumpkin happily started skittering her pods all over his sides and ribs almost immediately! “Ohoho bohohoy! Hehehere wehehe gohohohoho!” Janus giggled and let go of her so she could get more access to more exposed ticklish spots. Pumpkin happily took the offer and made more pseudopods so she could tickle more spots at once. This was like a special attack that Pumpkin would pull on someone. “aaAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOHOHOU’RE SURPRIHIHISIHIHINGLY GOHOHOOD AHAHAT THIHIHIHIS!” Janus reacted in surprise. 

Pumpkin gurgled happily to Janus and continued to tickle Janus wherever she could reach. The upside to having such a jiggly form, was just how well she could kneed the soft spots on her humans! This included the sides and his belly the most. Janus held his fists against his chest as his giggle fits, squeals and laughter filled his bedroom. 

Pumpkin absolutely loved his laugh! It was much more bubbly and higher than she expected! It was such an amazing laugh, that Pumpkin chose to give him jiggly raspberries as well! He seemed like the kind of human that would love them! Pumpkin blew a raspberry on his sensitive belly and let her blobby, jello-like body flubber and jiggle to increase the ticklish sensation. 

Janus fell into long fits of cackles! He couldn’t stop cackling! Now that he had reached the cackle-stage, there was just no going back! His laughter somewhat reminded Pumpkin of Patton’s laughter: bubbly, childish, and the musical representation of happiness. Though Janus’s wasn’t exactly like his, it was close enough. 

“OHOHOKAHAHAHAY! CAHAHAN IHIHIHI HAHAHAVE AHA BREHEHEHEAK PLEHEHEHEASE?” Janus asked. 

Pumpkin nodded her head and stopped tickling him almost immediately. As much as she enjoyed the sound of his laughter, she didn’t wanna overdo it. So Pumpkin snuggled herself into Janus and cooed softly. 

Janus giggled at this and wrapped his arms around her. “Growing tired?” He asked. 

Pumpkin nodded and snuggled herself even further into him. 

“That’s ironic, considering I was the one getting tickled.” He joked. 

Pumpkin let out a giggly little gurgle as she slowly succumb to her sleepiness. It didn’t take long for the tiredness to start dripping right off her and onto Janus, effecting him as well. Now Janus was growing more and more tired by the second. Janus decided he minus well cuddle himself in and get himself comfy. 

It didn’t take long for Janus to fall into a full and deep slumber. It lasted a long while too. Janus didn’t expect to wake up to the smell of garlic or the sounds of something boiling. The garlic was an obvious thing to put together: garlic bread. But boiling? That could be anything! 

This boiling sound would end up revealing itself to be spaghetti noodles in a deep pot. As it turned out, Patton was making spaghetti with garlic bread on the side. For Pumpkin, she was gonna have gummy worms with a new little christmas treat for Pumpkin: a Peppermint Pattie! Patton gave her one to try, and had a few unwrapped in a bowl in case she loved it and wanted more. 

Pumpkin picked up the peppermint pattie first. She looked at it curiously, split it into two pieces, and ate one of the halves hesitantly. But the moment she chewed on it and actually tasted the pattie, her eyes widened and a HUGE smile grew onto her face! 

Remus giggled as he spun his spaghetti. “Ihi think Pumpkin likes the peppermint pattie!” Remus told him. 

Patton looked over and sure enough, Pumpkin was standing below him and eagerly reaching her pods out for more peppermint patties! Patton laughed and happily put more peppermint patties onto her dinner plate. Pumpkin happily bounced in place as she ate the gummy worms and enjoyed the taste of the brand new holiday treat.


End file.
